Save The Last Dance For Me
by nightstheonlytimeofday
Summary: Kurt thought his life at McKinley was dramatic. He never expected one guy-his best friend-would come with almost as much drama! Blaine and Kurt realize what they want, and maybe, they might just get it. But there's always someone out there to stop it.


_**This is my first entry on FanFiction, and so I hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or Darren Criss, or Chris Colfer. But if you're offering… Also, I don't own anything else-songs, movies, anything in pop-culture that's referenced is easy to say. I very much wish I did though.**_

Blaine Anderson was sitting in the library of Dalton Academy. He couldn't help but go over in his mind the events that went on in the past couple weeks. Kurt, Valentine's Day, Jerimiah. He thought to himself. "What did I see in him? I barely knew anything about him, nor did he to me. What was it? I guess it was the hair." that only made him feel worse. "Blaine, you've never been a man to judge guys on looks-always personality-and I would never want it any other way." this got him thinking.

"What do I want in a guy then?" he had to pause in his thoughts. "Well, nice, a big sense of humor, sarcastic, and, obviously, a deep passion of music. And, it would help if he were actually gay, too, And being a little cute didn't hurt anyone-did it?" He had to pause for a moment to think. "Who applies to all of this?" he had to pause again, contemplating hard. And then he got something. "Adam Lambert. _God _Blaine, now you're crushing on a celebrity! Well, at least you have that settled." he thought longer. And then it hit him like when he heard the Versace sale ended a day early. He thought to himself "how did I not see it before!" he knew what he had to do. He walked out of the library, on a mission, grabbing his iPod dock on the way out.

Blaine walked into the Dalton Academy lounge area, getting sudden flashbacks of the "Baby, It's Cold Outside" duet. He saw Kurt Hummel sitting on the couch, reading a Patti LuPone book. Blaine said "Hey, Kurt! I've been looking everywhe- wait." When Kurt turned around, he had a disheveled look on his face. Blaine said, taken aback, "Kurt, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" Kurt replied "Yeah, everything's fi-" his voice trailed off. He gathered up the strength to continue. "No, Blaine everything is not alright! I can't stand it any longer! The thought of loving someone without them loving you back! It's kind of like you and Jerimiah." Blaine felt his face burning in a fiercely prickling scarlet red. He said "Yeah, well, Jerimiah is nineteen, He'd get arrested." Kurt responded, saying "Well the person I love doesn't love me back for any logical reason at all!" Blaine said "Kurt, you don't know he doesn't feel the same way."

Kurt, getting ahead of himself, said without thinking, "Well maybe they told me in a certain coffee shop! Because I think I love you, Blaine, but you obviously don't love me back, so-" Kurt started to storm out of the lounge. Blaine grabbed his hand. When Kurt turned around, he was surprised to see him crying. Kurt had never seen Blaine cry before. To Kurt, he had always been this hard shell, with a very sympathetic and gentile side to him.

Blaine said "Wait, Kurt did you just say-?" Kurt interrupted "Yes, I did." Kurt now started to cry. Blaine didn't know what to think, especially after what he had just come to terms with… Kurt broke the silence, of the two of them standing there, crying, holding hands, saying "Can I ask you one thing?" Blaine said "Of course." Kurt proceeded, saying "When we were in the coffee shop, and you were bitching about the hearts, and I told you what I thought you were going to do, and you said 'how could I have been so clueless', what did you mean?" A smile of relief dominated Blaine's face. He answered his question, saying "funny you ask that. When I said that, I didn't know my feelings about you, Kurt. But now I know what I feel." Kurt looked a little puzzled, but he nodded him to keep going, seeing how Blaine started to get tentative.

Blaine struggled, but continued. "And, since I've never been good about talking about my feelings, I decided to sing it. And, I figured what better way to do so than paying homage [he said it with the Italian style, which Kurt always had taken a liking to] to our favorite gay entertainer?" Kurt was a little puzzled in his mind he thought "Okay, it's either Elton John or-" before his thought was finished, Blaine had pressed play on his iPod dock and Kurt knew his second opinion was the right one. Some upbeat music started to play, and Blaine began to sing. But, the message lies here, where Kurt's eyes started to sparkle among the tears that began to swell there;

_If I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need._

_Yeah if I had you, the money, fame, and fortune never could compete._

_If I had you. Live would be a party and in ecstasy. _

_Yeah, if I had you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you._

As Blaine was singing, he was dancing around Kurt, staring into his eyes, as if longing. This reminded him of Finn's version of "Jesse's Girl" that he sang to Rachel.

Blaine ended the song with a solid;_ "If I had you."_

Kurt stood up, applauding at his performance. And then Kurt leaned against the leather sofa from the back, Blaine coming along next to him. Kurt said "What do you mean, Blai-" before Kurt could finish his name, Blaine's lips were on his. Kurt though "Oh, I have been waiting so long for this!" and Kurt felt Blaine's hands reach around him to the small of his back. Kurt did the same. When Kurt pulled away-yes, Kurt pulled away-Blaine knew why. Blaine said, lips close to Kurt's cheek, "It means I obviously love you back." and they resumed kissing. No argument there! But unfortunately, this happened-they heard "YESSS!" The two pulled away and saw Wes and David hugging each other, hooting, and then hugging Blaine and Kurt.

Wes said "_it's about time!"_ David added, "We have been waiting for you two to stop drooling over each other and just hook up already!" Kurt and Blaine laughed, turning a fiery red. Wes said "I think we'll leave you two alone." but then David added "Should we? Do we really want them to get it on in the lounge?" Wes said "C'mon let's go, David."

They sat on the couch, and had a good long conversation. Blaine said "Do you wanna just go to my dorm? It's freezing out here!" Kurt agreed, and they walked up the staircase, hand in hand, looking at each other with such fierce passion in their eyes. Kurt's blue eyes glistened at the sight of Blaine. Blaine's eyes were focused on his hand and Kurt's, his green-hazel eyes smiling without a smile on his face that he and Kurt were not just he and Kurt anymore. There's another layer of feeling.

When they got up to Blaine's room, they just talked for a while, kissing in between. They both agreed-kissing was all they needed, and wanted. Kurt knew Burt and Finn would find it awkward at first, but Carole would be jumping for joy. And Kurt had to ask. "Blaine, what's our situation now?" Blaine said "about-going_ out?"_ Kurt nodded yes. Blaine said "Well, to be honest, I would really,_ really _like to. That's all he needed to hear. Kurt kissed Blaine, and Blaine truly returned, making it seem more special, just by seeming more…_into_ it.

They began talking more and more, and Kurt said "This weekend-I'm spending Saturday with Mercedes, but if you drive down on Sunday, we could hang out in my basement room for a while. But, you'd come in through the basement entrance, to avoid the awkward tension." Blaine said that he'd be there at 12:30-_sharp._ Blaine was very punctual, so when Kurt heard that, he set it as an event in his phone calendar, and was literally counting down the hours. With it being Friday after school, Kurt kissed him goodbye, and said "See you Sunday!" and Blaine said "Wait, Kurt!" Kurt turned. Blaine said "I love you." Kurt replied "I love you too, Blaine. To the both of them, it just seemed so…so…_natural._

"What happened! You kissed! You're going out! Mercedes said in Kurt's room. Kurt was so smitten he just said "Uhuh." Mercedes said "Kurt, I am so happy for you, you have no idea! I know how lonely you had been.." Kurt said "And you know what? He sang to me! He pulled an Adam Lambert! He sang 'If I Had You'. That's how he told me how he feels about me." Mercedes said "I knew you and that kid had something more." Kurt added, "He even said he loves me." Mercedes said "Okay, I think I am in love with this guy, and I've liked a gay guy before." they just burst out into pure laughter. Kurt also said "And, when I was leaving he said 'I love you', first! Before I did! That means he really feels that way!" Mercedes said "Alright, kid, it's like 10:30, so I've gotta go. Good lu- I mean, break a leg with Blaine tomorrow!" they hugged, and he bid her goodbye. He had the sweetest dreams that night.

When he woke up at 10:00 the next morning, he rushed to get ready. His moisturizing routine takes about an hour and fifteen minutes, so at 12:26 he was ready, after contemplating what to wear. 12:30 came and went. Kurt thought to himself "Blaine wouldn't blow me off like this. But, maybe he and Wes and David had a bet going. _That's _why they were celebrating when we kissed, and why he said 'I love you' first. But the connection felt so _right._ Kurt sat and cried for a while. He gathered up all of the will power he had, and had to call Mercedes. She said "He didn't show! Oh, Kurt, honey, I-" and they went back and forth for a while. Then he heard a knock at the door. Kurt said "Hold on Mercedes." He opened the door, and saw Blaine. Kurt's jaw dropped. Kurt spoke into the phone "Mercedes, I'm gonna have to call you back."

Kurt stared at Blaine in awe. He was bleeding from the corner of his mouth and his temple. His hands were all scraped and bleeding. His T-shirt (which, in Kurt's mind, was tight in all the right places) was ripped. His jeans had some dry blood on it, and were ripped at the bottom. Oddly, the only thing undamaged, was his scarf. Kurt figured he must have re-wrapped it on his way here. His light aviator jacket was ripped and covered in dirt, with marks on the back of it like it had been rubbed against a rough surface.

Kurt said "Oh, my god. Blaine, what happened?" Kurt took his hand and led him into his room. Blaine said "I was visiting my aunt earlier today, who lives a couple blocks away, so I figured I'd just walk here. And then-" he voice trailed off, as Blaine started to cry. Kurt couldn't help but feel bad about himself. They had been dating for three days and Blaine has already cried twice! Kurt said "Okay, Blaine, I know you've always been the mentor. You've always said 'if you don't tell me I can't help you', and it applies here, too." Blaine had a half a smile on his face, liking how Kurt had quoted him.

Blaine realized Kurt was right, and had to tell him. "Well, as I was walking down the street, these guys pulled me into an alley." Kurt nodded. Blaine said "Kurt, I don't know how you're going to take this." Kurt said "What? What is it?" Blaine forced the words out of his mouth "It-it-it was Karovsky and his two friends."

Kurt had to process this. Karovsky had gone beating on _his_ boyfriend! Kurt had to let out some emotion, saying "OMFG" but Kurt remembered, Blaine was the victim this time, not him, at least, not directly. Kurt said "You have to tell me what happened." Blaine continued, very tentatively though, "Karovsky pulled me into the alley. He told his friends to wait out at the opening to keep look-out, and so we could talk 'privately'. He asked me 'Hey, you're Kurt's little friend aren't you? The one from Homo-Headquarters school for the Gay, right?' I then said, 'it's called Dalton Academy'. Karovsky then said 'don't play smart with me, kid.' I then asked 'what do you want? Why can't you just leave us alone?' Karovsky said 'Because, it's leaked out at school that we kissed. I'm pretty damn sure it wasn't Kurt, obviously not me, so it must be you.' I then said 'I swear, I didn't tell anyo-' and Karovsky interrupted saying 'besides, what are you doing over here, going to Kurt's house? What are you, his_ boyfriend?_' and I replied "As a matter of fact, yes, I am." and that sent him off in a wild rampage, punching and kicking, and his friends came in and helped him! I-I just-I-" his voice trailed off. Blaine, starting to cry, was embraced by his boyfriend in an understanding-better than understanding-hug. Blaine said "I knew they were hard on you, Kurt but _damnit, _how did you put up with them?" Kurt didn't have the heart to tell Blaine they never beat him up like that. Kurt just smiled, and they continued to hug.

_Apparently, _Blaine wasn't done. "And they kept calling you a fag, and I fought back really hard, but damn, with three on one, it's pretty hard." Kurt said "Hey, you did the right thing to fight back. Now, let's get you healed up." Blaine didn't know where to start. He had cuts on his back, his stomach, his face, everywhere!

Kurt said "Okay, we're got the face cuts bandaged, hand cuts washed up and disinfected, now.." Kurt secretly had a leap of joy in his heart. "Blaine, you might not like this considering we're been dating for only three days, but-well-you have blood on your shirt, and you probably have a cut on your stomach and…" Blaine was absolutely fine with where this was going. Blaine laughed, and said "No problem, Kurt." he took off his shirt, and Kurt had to really control his happiness, considering it was, quite, in the words of Sam Evans, ab-ulous. There was a huge cut on his stomach, and Kurt walked into the bathroom to get bigger bandages, looking at Blaine the whole time. At this moment, Finn just happened to walk downstairs.

When he saw Blaine, shirtless, downstairs, he though "Okay why is there a-? wait a minute.. Gay step-brother, decent looking guy in his room-ahh. And ew!" His impressions were a little off. Blaine said "Hi, I'm Blaine. You must be Finn!" Finn said "Hi. Uh, why are you-" Blaine cut him off "Little mishap on the way over, nothing to worry abo-" and Kurt came back into the room. Kurt said "Oh, great. Finn, don't tell dad. He'll get all worked up. Blaine may not want to tell you, but sure as hell I do. Blaine was beat up by Karovsky and his 'little friends' today. I'm just helping him get all patched up." Finn said "sure, Kurt. Nice to meet you, Blaine." he said, with an awkward tone in his voice. He stomped up the stairs, biting his lip so he could control his resentment. Blaine was about to talk, but Kurt cut him off saying "You don't mind I told him, do you?" Blaine laughed. "No, Kurt. I don't" Blaine noticed something. "Kurt. Why did you go into the bathroom to get bigger bandages? There are plenty in the medical kit over there. They both burst out into laughter. Kurt said "Okay, so , maybe I said that there weren't any more bandages so you could stay shirtless for a little longer."

Kurt was disappointed when Blaine put his shirt back on. Kurt said "there's some dried blood on your jeans. I'll just get the kit agai-" Blaine said "No need, that's Karovsky's blood." Kurt was a little shocked. "That's _Karovsky's_ blood?" Blaine nodded yes. Kurt replied "Damn, my guy's a scrappa!" making fun of George Lopez.

When Blaine went home, it was after midnight. Kurt's feelings were contemplating. He was happy that Blaine really did care for him, but sad he was late _because_ of what Karovsky did. Kurt called Mercedes about what happened the next day, and said "Yeah, I know." Kurt was shocked. He said "How could you_ know?_" Mercedes said "Finn went up to Karovsky today and told him to 'stop picking on Kurt and his friends. Because he's my brother now, and everything is much more personal now.'" Kurt didn't know what to do. On one hand, he was happy Finn stood up for him, but on the other, he was angry because he told Finn to do exactly the _opposite_ of what he did. Kurt then said "Why didn't you text me when you found out!" Mercedes said "I thought you were busy with the new _boyfriend_ that you wouldn't really care. Sorry, kid." Kurt said it was fine and they hung up after an hour of gossiping. Kurt had to talk to Blaine-to warn him.

Kurt texted Blaine, who was in the middle of a night course.

_Call me when you're out. It's an emergency.-K_

_What about?-B_

_About the GOINGS ON OF LAST NIGHT AND FINN-K_

_Oh, god. Fantastic. Do you want me to just come over? We could talk to Carole, Burt, and Finn about-us.-B_

_That'd be better. See ya then, kid!-K_

_Love ya!-B_

_Love ya 2!-K_

Blaine arrived an hour and a half later. "What is this 'emergency' about what happened with last night?" Blaine said. Kurt struggled to get the right words out. He couldn't beat around the bush. He just said it. "Blaine, it's all my fault. Finn approached Karovsky about what happened, and they got into a fight, and now this will ruin everything with my parents, and it's all my fault, and I-I-I-" Blaine embraced Kurt. He said "Kurt, it's fine! You just did what I couldn't." that made him feel a little better. "I am so sorry, Blaine. Karovsky is my problem, and I dragged you down with me." Blaine couldn't let Kurt beat himself up like this! He said, getting up off the couch, squatting at Kurt's feet, looking up at him, taking his hands, "Listen, Kurt! Listen to yourself! If I didn't want to be in this with you I never would have agreed to be your boyfriend, or to even to be friends with you! When I told you I love you, I meant it. That means we're in this together." Kurt smiled. He loved hearing those words, spoken to him. "I love you." especially from Blaine. Kurt said "I love you too, Blaine." and they kissed.

They decided they had tell Carole of what was going on with them. Kurt said "Carole, could you come downstairs please? Blaine and I need to talk to you." She gladly came down. Kurt and Blaine sat on one couch, and Carole sat facing them from the other. Kurt said "Carole, we need to tell you something." Carole said "May I ask you something first?" they nodded yes. Carole said "How long has Kurt been your boyfriend, Blaine?" she said with a smile on her face.

They laughed. Blaine answered "Four days-how did you know?" Carole smirked with pure joy. "I knew that before you were dating you had a special chemistry. Then, well, you're holding hands, Kurt's been so much happier(Kurt blushed like crazy on that one), and I just put together the pieces." Blaine and Kurt giggled. Carole said "I am so happy for you two!" Kurt said "Could you do one thing for us?" Carole nodded yes. "Tell dad for me? He'll take it oddly from me." Carole said she would, and left the two alone. Kurt had a confused look on his face, not to go unnoticed by Blaine. He said "Kurt, what's wrong?" Kurt said "When we were in the lounge, and you heard me say 'I love you', and then you sang to me and kissed me and told me you love me back, it wasn't out of spite, was it?" Blaine said "Absolutely not! I really do love you, and I have. I walked down the stairs looking for you bent on singing that song to you. This was all before we even talked. I truly, truly love you, and you don't ever need to doubt that. And besides, after this beat down, don't you think I would've broken up with you if I didn't love you?" Blaine had a point. And that would be the debate team kicking in, there.

_The couple never expected what was to come very soon._

Kurt and Blaine were at Wes' party, a random party for no reason. Kurt got a letter that said;

_Kurt-_

_Courtyard, 6:30, come alone. We need to talk._

_-Rachel_

He said to Blaine "Hey, I got a message from Rachel. She wants to meet me in the courtyard at 6:30, which is in like, ten minutes, so, I'm gonna go. K?" Blaine said "Do you want me to come with you? It's kinda dark…" Kurt replied "No, she said to come alone. Probably Finn issues and she doesn't want to talk about it at my place, considering Finn's my stepbrother and we live in the same house." Blaine looked suspicious. "Well, I don't think it's a good idea, but if it means that much to you, I won't go with you." Kurt said "It does. Bye, love." Blaine said "Bye, Kurt."

Something in Blaine's gut told him that this was a bad idea. Something just felt-_wrong._ But then, before he could do anything, Wes called him over for food refills.

Kurt was waiting. It was 6:40, and Rachel was not here yet. This was unlike her; she was always very punctual. He looked at the letter again. Place, time, all was right! But then he noticed something. The signature at the end just said '_-Rachel_'. Seemingly normal right? Not with Rachel Berry. There was no gold star! Rachel always had a gold star no matter what happened always a gold star after her name. He knew he was being set-up. He made a run for it back to the Dalton Academy main hall, but a tall, burly figure stopped him.

Blaine couldn't stand it anymore. He had to take action!

_Rachel, why are you seeing Kurt in the courtyard?-B_

_What are you talking about, Blaine?-R_

_Wait, you didn't send him a letter saying 'courtyard, 6:30, come alone -Rachel' on it?-B_

_No, Blaine, I didn't. Someone is setting him up!-R_

_And I'm pretty damn sure who it is. Thanks for your help, Rachel.-B_

_Anything for Kurt. And you know, that offer about you and me is still standing…-R_

_Thanks, Rachel, but I'll say it again.. Not straight. I GOTTA GO SAVE KURT!-B_

Kurt was shocked when the burly figure hit him. He looked up and started to quiver and shake. He was looking up at the reason he was here. He was looking up at Dave Karovsky.

Kurt said "Karovsky, what are you doing here? You already beat up my boyfri-" "Don't you dare say boyfriend, Hummel. I don't know if you know this, but I like you. And not like how a dog likes meat or how my friends like to pummel you, Hummel. And admit it, you like me too." Kurt couldn't say anything. He HATES Karovsky! Karovsky got a little pissed at his unresponsive response-oh that makes sense-"Hummel admit it! I didn't come here to see you tell me 'umm well I already have a boyfriend, pinhead.'" Kurt stood there, frozen. So, Karovsky did what he did best. "You little bastard!" he shouted at Kurt, and started hitting him, and beating him up, the whole nine yards. Kurt fell to the ground, scared weak, but still fighting back, and quite well, for someone so fragile. Karovsky then took out something that made Kurt go pale (or paler, if possible)

Blaine was running down the pathway that leads to the courtyard. Blaine had tears streaking down his face, pretty sure that Kurt was getting beat up by Karovsky right now. Blaine came prepared, with a baseball bat. That won't do much to what Karovsky just pulled out on Kurt. Blaine thought in his head "I love him so much, and if he's getting beat senseless right now, and if god forbid-" he couldn't bear the thought-literally. He worked up the courage. "And if god forbid Kurt is killed tonight, it would be like 'The Laramie Project' all over again, minus the fence and the gang beating. Kurt had no clue about my beat up while it was happening. But I know about this. If I'm to late-" as that thought crossed Blaine's mind, he heard a scream that sounded oddly Kurt-like.

Blaine said "Kurt? Kurt! It's Blaine! Kurt, just answer me! Let me know you're there!" Karovsky shoved his hand over Kurt's mouth to keep him from making a sound. Kurt thought to himself, "I'm going to die tonight. And I will be so close to safety, to Blaine, I just can't believe it is tonight."

Blaine said "Kurt, I know you're there. And yes, Karovsky, I know you're there too. Just _please don't hurt him_! Kurt, I'm not giving up on you, love." Kurt felt a tear streaking down his face. Blaine said "Well, Kurt's obviously not here." and 'walked' away. Kurt felt more tears coming down his face.

But Blaine wasn't actually giving up. Kurt's life flashed before his eyes. From his mom's funeral, to New Directions, to his dad and Carole's wedding, and Finn, and the Warblers, and his fondest memories-those with Blaine. They had been dating for several months by now, and everything seemed perfect. That is until, Karofsky arrived here, beating up Kurt.

What happened next, as stated previously, made Kurt go paler than his already porcelain shaded skin.(and yes, that was a Sue Sylvester reference) He saw Karofsky pull out a small knife. Kurt knew it now. He though "I am going to die. Is my emergency will still in my messenger ba-?" before he could finish the thought, Karofsky was on the ground, as was hit by a figure holding a baseball bat. The figure said "Kurt, you're alright!" Kurt knew automatically it was Blaine. They hugged. Blaine said "C'mon, let's get out of-" "Blaine! Watch out!" apparently, Karovsky had not been knocked out, but knocked_ down._ He still had the knife in his hand. They fought. Karovsky seemed pretty pissed, so he pulled the knife out on Blaine. Kurt ran in to try and rip it out of Karovsky's hand, but it was no use. He was no match. But, Blaine was. Blaine ripped the knife out of Karofsky's hand, and for a second Blaine thought he won. But Karovsky pulled him down. Karovsky punched Blaine. Blaine punched back harder. Their thoughts were quite interesting. Blaine was thinking, "son of a bitch! Karovsky tries to mess around with _my _boyfriend and beat him up? Not gonna happen without me fighting back. And he had a knife? _God,_ this almost was like 'The Laramie Project'"! Karovsky was saying some pretty bad stuff about Kurt, and in Blaine's mind, he was thinking "that son of a bitch is going to say that about Kurt to my face? Does he not get I love him? Oh wait a minute-" in Kurt's mind he was thinking "Okay, I might just be killed tonight. But _god_ Blaine is such a turn-on right now! When Karovsky ripped off his blazer, and his long-sleeved white button-shirt was revealed, after the fighting, I could make out his abs! Omigod! Oh yeah, back to the near-death situation…" Karovsky grabbed the knife and jammed it in Blaine's leg.

Kurt couldn't believe it. He was thinking "Okay, my boyfriend just god stabbed in the leg. Although this whole Blaine-saving-the-day thing is pretty hot." Kurt rushed over to Blaine's side and said "Blaine are you okay?" Blaine had collapsed in pain. He said "No, I don't think so." as saying this, he winked at Kurt. Kurt understood what he meant. As Karovsky started to run away, apparently satisfied, Blaine limped up behind him, quietly, and hit him in the head with the baseball bat. Karofsky crumbled to the ground.

When the police arrived, they wanted to talk to them. An officer who identified himself as Officer Sullivan, said "And that's how it went?" after the two had explained the events. Kurt said "To a 'T'" Officer Sullivan said "Boys, do you want to be examinated by a paramedic?" Blaine answered for the two of them "No, thank you. We're good." Then the police left, with Karofsky, conscious again, in the backseat.

When everyone was clear. Kurt hugged Blaine. Blaine hugged back, and the two started to cry. They stayed there for a long time. Kurt said "Blaine, how did you know?" Blaine said "I just had a feeling in my stomach, the one where you just know something is wrong." Kurt understood. He laughed through his tears. Kurt said "It's funny. Rachel is very punctual, and when it got to 6:45, I looked at the letter again. And then I realized…Well, Rachel puts a gold star next to her name _every time_ she writes it. No matter if it's typed or handwritten. _Always _a gold star. So I turned around, realizing I was being fooled. But then, I ran into Karovsky. But Blaine, seriously, I cannot thank you enough. You saved my life. And when your jacket was ripped off and your shirt was pulled tight and I could see your abs, that was hot too, but still…" they both laughed. Blaine was thinking "I honestly loved doing that for him. I love him so much, and when Karovsky, and then…." his thoughts were too jumbled. Kurt said "I really love you, Blaine." Blaine replied "I love you too, Kurt. So much I can't execute it from my heart and out!" Kurt said "Try me." and Blaine put his hands around the small of Kurt's back, into a passionate kiss. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's back, too.

They stood there, in the courtyard, kissing. They pulled apart. Kurt said "You really love me don't you?" Blaine said "Well, yeah, I just said it. Do you need me to say it again? Cause trust me-no problem on my part." Kurt said "No, when you truly love something you get a sparkle in your eye. They glitter as though you were crying underwater in the ocean." they giggled. As they walked up the stairs, hand in hand, they looked like happy loving fools, just staring at each other. They were going to Blaine's room. Blaine said he had a surprise to give him. When they got into Blaine's room, he said "I want to sing this song to you. But not just to you-with you. I know you know it." He picked up his guitar and started to strum. They sang for a little while, but the message lies here;

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend._

_Lucky to have been where I have been._

_Lucky to be coming home again._

_Lucky we're in love in everyway._

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed._

_Lucky to be coming home someday._

_Oohoohooohooohoohohoh, oooohoooohhooohooh, ooooooooooooooh._

When they were done singing, they kissed. Kurt got a text message from Mercedes.

_Emergency-no one knows where Rachel is. She seemed really mad about Finn. We're worried she'll do something-drastic-for Rachel. This could mean, like, apocalypse. Or possibly-suicide.-M_

Kurt didn't believe the text. He showed it to his boyfriend, and he told Kurt to respond.

_Mercedes, tell me where to be. Blaine and I will be there pronto.-K_

_x5-10. Leave now.-M_

_Got it. See ya there.-K_

Blaine and Kurt (who, according to Wes and David, after hearing the New Directions get-together-name policy, called them Blurt), took off in Blaine's '67 Mustang. Blaine asked "What's with the whole x5-10 thing?" Kurt laughed. "It's codename for the make-out spot in Lima." Blaine said "We should go there" he said, laughing. He continued "Whataya think?" Kurt was taken back a little. "You're serious? Yeah, I'd love to!" they smiled those foolish smiles and kept on going. They arrived at x5-10 about half an hour later. They saw Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and Tina standing there, glancing at Rachel, who was sitting at the edge of the cliff.

Quinn said "Be quiet. She doesn't know we're here. She's on her iPod, of course." Blaine looked as though he felt guilty. Kurt said "Blaine, what's wrong?" in a whispering tone. Responding in the same volume, Blaine said "What if she's not here about Finn? She did say she wanted to-" "Blaine, don't beat yourself up. Of course it's Finn." Rachel said. Her headphones weren't plugged in; she wanted to eavesdrop. Blaine had a small sigh of relief, still not sure if Rachel was lying, and didn't want to make her feel bad. Rachel said "Well, Quinn. Aren't you quite oblivious to _why_ I'm here aren't you?" Quinn looked puzzled, and worried. "What do you m-m-mean, Rachel?" Rachel replied "I know that you cheated on Sam with Finn. I-I-I just can't bear the thought of him with another girl! _God, _does no one get it? That's why I'm here. I can't handle the pain anymore." everyone looked shocked, all but Blaine and Kurt. No one predicted the suicide part, but the two predicted a while ago that Quinn and Finn would end up back together. Whether they were cheating or not.

Kurt said "Rachel, you have so much talent! You want to give up your Broadway dreams over _Finn_?" this got Rachel thinking. "I mean sure, I always call you 'Hobbit' and tell you we pretend to like you, but I really wish I had your confidence in glee club. I mean sure, I'm a hot mess and have this huge confidence aura, but I've never had that amount of confidence in glee club. You are talented, Rachel. Don't you forget it." Santana said. Rachel was taken back. That was the first time Santana had called Rachel by her name, instead of Hobbit, or Dwarf, or Yentyl. With some gentile persuasion, they got Rachel to come down, and she seemed okay. But, just in case, they had a sleepover at Kurt's house to keep an eye on her. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany went home, so it was Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, and-yes-, Blaine.

They were in Kurt's room on the floor, backs against the couch. They were watching 'Singin In The Rain'. They're all suckers for Gene Kelly, Donald O'Connor, and Debbie Reynolds. Mercedes poked Tina, and said "Look!" in a whispering tone. Mercedes was pointing at Blaine and Kurt's direction. They saw the two holding hands, and Blaine making circles with his thumb. Tina said "Okay, now that is just _adorable!_" and the two giggled. Rachel stirred in her sleep, and Kurt said "What's so funny? It's just Don singing to Kathy with an artificial wind force at an artificial dusk?" Kurt knew there was no answer. He knew it already. He saw Mercedes pointing to their held hands.

Kurt got sleepy and said "Oh, god I may not make it to the-" and fell asleep. Blaine smiled, and leaned Kurt's head onto his shoulder. Then, Blaine fell asleep.

Kurt woke up, and was careful, because Blaine's head rested on his. So Kurt quickly grabbed a cushion, and put it under Blaine's head. It was almost 12:30-they stayed up pretty late with the musicals. Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel were gone. Mercedes left a note. It read;

_Kurt- went to Rachel's place at 10:00. We didn't want to wake you two. Luv ya!_

_-Mercedes _J

Kurt giggled at the note. They had Warblers practice at 2:00, and had to get a move on. Kurt walked over to Blaine. "Blaine? Hey, Blaine, it's Kurt. We'll be late for Warblers if we don't leave soon-we need coffee, too." at that Blaine stirred a little. Then, he came to. Kurt said "love, you look pale. Do you feel alright? We can stay here for a while." Blaine said "No, no. I feel fine." and he did, really.

They were driving, listening to "The Ballad of Mona Lisa" on the radio. They sang in unison;

_Give me a sign, tell me I'm right! And let the sun rain down on me._

Give me a sign, I wanna believe..

Whooaa!-Mona Lisa! You're guaranteed to run this town!

Whooaa!-Mona Lisa! I'd pay to see you frown!

They giggled and Kurt said "Not a stereotype's type of music!" Blaine said "Please! Panic! At The Disco isn't on a stereotype's list of favorite bands!" and they laughed some more. Kurt said "Although, it may have something to do with Brendon Urie. He's _pretty_ hot." Blaine said "Damn straight." and they laughed even more! The part where the chorus came on again was their favorite part in the music video, where the note saying "Mary Did It" was revealed. So, they chanted when this part came on. In the actual song that they were listening to on the radio, other than the chorus, their favorite part came on. In perfect synchronization, they sang;

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for._

And then they didn't stop laughing. But, Kurt sensed something. Blaine, had his normal amount of energy, but it looked like he had to channel it. It just wasn't-_there._ Kurt questioned Blaine about it again, but Blaine insisted he felt alright. And he did.

They arrived at their favorite coffee shop, hand in hand. After Blaine ordered the two coffee orders perfectly, they sat down and just talked. Blaine felt odd. He thought to himself; "Blaine, you never get sick. You're not sick. Just a long night-not enough sleep" he convinced himself. The two talked about the latest "Vogue" magazine, about the Rachel situation-everything. Kurt had to say something he really didn't want to. "Blaine, there's something I've got to tell you." Blaine said "Okay." and Kurt continued. "When the whole Karofsky-courtyard mess happened, he told me something." Blaine said "What? I promise, I won't act up." a little relieved, Kurt said "He told me he likes me. There! I said it! It's up in the air." Blaine smiled. "I know he said that." Kurt looked puzzled. Blaine, seeing the confusion, said "When I was out there, and I said 'well, Kurt obviously isn't here.' or something like that, I just backed off a couple feet, so I could here where you were. And I heard him say that to you." Kurt had that embarrassed "omigod why didn't I figure it out earlier?" thing on his face. They just laughed.

When they had finished their coffee, they set out of the store. They parked way down the road, so it took a decent ten minute walk. Kurt noticed Blaine still acting different. He said "Blaine, are you sure you feel fine? You're not acting normal." Blaine stopped, contemplated, and said "What do you mean?" Kurt said "Well, you're sweating, and it's about fifteen degrees outside. You're in better shape than I am, and I'm not sweating." Blaine said "I probably didn't get enough slee-" and passed out onto Kurt. Blaine was completely unconscious. Kurt pulled out his phone and dialed '9-1-1' a woman answered. "What is your emergency?" she asked. Kurt said "My friend and I were walking back to his car from the coffee shop on Magnine Road in Lima, and he passed out. He was sweating, and I thought all day he wasn't feeling well, and I-I-I.." the woman on the other side said "I'll send an ambulance right away." five minutes later, and ambulance came, and loaded Blaine onto it. Kurt took Blaine's phone so he could call Blaine's parents, then his parents, then Wes or David to let them know, too.

Kurt was pacing outside the emergency room for over three hours with Wes, David, his dad, Carole, and Finn. Everyone else was sitting down trying to calm themselves. Kurt, on the other hand was walking back and forth quite fast waiting for the diagnosis. He was talking to Mercedes on the phone for comfort. "Kurt, I can't even see you and I know when I say this that I'll be right. Stop pacing in front of the doors, and sit down with Wes, David, your parents, and Finn, would you?" Blaine's parents weren't there; they were in Milan. Kurt replied, astonished, "You know me too well." Mercedes said "Touché." a doctor walked in and said "Are you here for Blaine Anderson?" Kurt's reaction was "gotta go, Mercedes. Bye." everyone stood up. Kurt said "Well, what is it?" the doctor said "Metal poisoning. It appea-" and Kurt walked away. He knew what it was. It was because of _him _his boyfriend was in the hospital. Blaine saved him from Karovsky and Blaine was stabbed in the leg by him. It was all because of _him._ When Kurt came back to the present, he said "He'll be just fine, though. He should be conscious in about an hour. We moved him into a stable condition room though, so you can go see hi-" and Kurt was off. Everyone gave them time alone, and went to the cafeteria. When Kurt feels nervous and anxious, he liked to write it. He pulled out his emergency journal.

_Journal, _

_Why are our lives so hectic? I mean, dramatic. And I'm not even in New Directions anymore! First with Blaine and I admitting we love each other, and going out. Then with Blaine being beaten up. Then me patching him up (which I must say was a lot of fun). Then with me getting beaten up and Blaine saving the day. Then with Rachel going all apocalypse on us, and Mercedes and Tina goofing up over our held hands. And now of course, this. Why metal poisoning? How did Karovsky screw everything over? Whatever. I guess these are the prices we pay for being boyfriend and boyfriend. Is everything this complicated? I'll figure it out._

_-Kurt_

Fifteen minutes later, he saw Blaine stir in his sleep more than usual. His eyes began to blink quickly, adjusting to the oddly bright light. Blaine said "Kurt? I-Is that you?" Kurt said "Yes, Blaine. I'm here." and in another fifteen minutes later, Blaine was fully conscious. Blaine said "so what's the diagnosis?" Kurt had been dreading the question, though he knew it would come up. "Blaine, I am so sorry." Blaine was confused. "What about?" Kurt had to explain. "It's metal blood poisoning from the knife Karovsky stabbed you with." Blaine laughed. "Kurt, it's not your fault! It's that son of a bitch's for stabbing me." Kurt sighed. "But love, if you hadn't come, you wouldn't be in the hospital right now." Blaine laughed, yet again. "Yes, but if I hadn't come, you wouldn't be on Earth right now." Kurt thought. "Valid point."

Blaine came home the next day. He said "Kurt, come to the choir room later today. I want to sing you something." Kurt said he'd meet him there, unsure of what he would soon encounter.

Kurt walked into the choir room, and saw Blaine with his acoustic. Kurt said "Hi, love. What are ya doing?" Blaine giggled. "Come here, and see." as he said this, he was patting the seat next to him. Blaine continued. I figured I'd do a Michael Buble song, because he always sings about love in some form or way." this made Kurt blush like hell. Blaine began to pluck a couple chords on the acoustic, and Kurt smiled. This was one of his favorite Buble songs.

_You can dance-every dance with the guy_

_Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight._

_You can smile-every smile for the man_

_Who held your hand neath the candle light_

_But don't forget who's takin' you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be _

_So darlin', save the last dance for me! _

This made Kurt smile a lot. Blaine said "So, basically, it represents that obviously, have your friends and live your life. But always keep me-your boyfriend(they both loved that!)-in your mind, and that I'll always be the special one, right?" Kurt smiled by the simplicity of the question. "Of course, Blaine! I love you!" Blaine loved that! "I love you too." Blaine said.

_**I hope you liked my first FanFic! I would love replies, and I might add chapters, I'm not sure.**_


End file.
